caelum cries
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Seandainya, Huey masih bisa bertemu pria itu di akhir hayatnya. Mungkin ia akan mengucapkan bertapa cintanya ia pada bayang-bayang langit dalam manik mata Ilas ―serta semua yang ada dalam diri pria itu. (Ilas x Huey; slash pair untuk Crack Pair Celebration 2016)


caelum cries

Dantalian no Shoka © Gakuto Mikumo

Story © Lily Kotegawa

No commercial profit taken

Warning: OOC, semi-canon, dan miss typos

For #CPC2016

* * *

Hugh Anthony Diswald memilih pergi. Tiada waktu baginya menikmati suara ombak beradu dikala langit mendung dengan pesawat tempur menghiasinya. Secangkir moccachino menjadi pilihan untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, sebelum ia berkemas menuju Royal Air Force, angkatan udara Britania yang didirikan pada tahun 1918.

"Aku muak."

Satu kata terlontar dari bibirnya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka keadaan negaranya saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin terbang bebas menjelajah langit tanpa senapan terpantri di pesawatnya. Tapi ia tahu betul, hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau pindahan dari Eastchurch, pemula?"

Sebuah pertanyaan tertuju padanya, ketika ia baru sampai di Norfolk. Letnan Welling namanya, bila ia tidak salah baca di tanda pengenal pria itu.

"Ya," jawab lelaki bernama lengkap Hugh Anthony Diswald itu.

"Mau mencoba bermain sebentar denganku? Kau boleh memilih pesawat mana pun sesukamu."

Hugh Anthony Diswald dengan nama panggilan Huey itu terdiam. Manik matanya menatap pesawat tempur yang memiliki ukuran, beban, dan kapasitas berbeda di tiap-tiap sudutnya.

"Aku mau pesawat yang itu." Huey menunjuk sebuah pesawat. Warnanya hijau tua.

"Pilihanmu boleh juga, nak." Letnan Welling tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai saja."

Dan suara deru mesin pesawat membuat semua orang memandangi mereka. Suasana langsung ricuh karena letnan mereka yang paling abstrak itu akan menyiksa pemula lagi.

* * *

"Letnan! Letnan!"

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang kecokelatan bernama Armand itu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju seorang letnan muda bernama Ilas.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah itu!" Armand menunjuk ke arah langit. "Dia adalah pemula yang baru dikirim hari ini. Berasal dari Eastchurch."

Ilas memincingkan matanya ke langit. Berharap berkas-berkas sinar surya dan mengganggu matanya.

"Oh, Letnan Welling tampaknya menyiksa pemula lagi ya?"

Satu reaksi di keluarkan oleh Ilas. Sedikit datar bila Armand boleh berkomentar. Tapi memang benar adanya, Letnan Willing itu suka sekali mengajak para pemula untuk terbang beberapa putaran lapangan Royal Air Force.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengendarai "Tetsu"?" tanya Ilas. "Ia tampak sudah kelelahan."

"Um ... ya ... itu Letnan Welling yang menerbangkannya, Sir," jawab Armand.

Ilas langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Sebuah senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Melirik ke langit lagi dan rupanya kedua pesawat yang saling kejar-kejaran itu hendak mendarat.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengendarai 'Camel', pemula?" Ilas berjalan, mendekat ke Huey. "Sedikit rumit, kan?"

Huey menatap Ilas dengan pandangan sinis. Bukannya ia pernah ada dendam dengan pria itu, tapi karena Huey sendiri tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang baru.

"Camel memaksamu ke kanan saat kau mempercepat lajunya, dan kau bisa terjatuh bila peganganmu pada kontrolernya mengendur," lanjut Ilas lagi. Sebuah pipa tembakau kini ia hisap.

Huey mendekat pelan. "Jika saya berada di garis depan pada perang berikutnya, saya akan mengalahkan skormu."

"Skor?" Ilas menatap Huey tepat di manik matanya. "Jangan katakan begitu. Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk menghitung jumlah nyawa yang telah melayang."

"Bahkan bila itu nyawa musuh?"

Tercetak jelas diingatan Huey, saat Ayahnya gugur di perang dunia pertama dan Ibunya yang bunuh diri karena frustasi. Menengok ke langit sebentar, dan Huey merasa masih ada sesak di dadanya.

"Yah ... begitu lah." Ilas kembali mengisap pipa tembakaunya. "Tapi, Eastchurch cukup kejam juga ngomong-ngomong. Mereka mengajarimu cara menerbangkan pesawat, namun mereka tidak pernah menghargai tiap-tiap usahamu."

Huey mengangkat sedikit alisnya, namun ekspresinya tidak begitu banyak berubah ―masih terlihat judes. Ilas seperti mengalihkan pembicaran menurut Huey, entah mengapa.

"Walau begitu, aku menyukaimu dan caramu menerbangkannya, Hugh Anthony Diswald."

Ekspresi Huey melunak sedikit.

"Kau bagai sebuah burung kecil berlapis baja yang tumbuh megah di pepohonan. Ibarat seorang anak pasti tidak sabar untuk segera terbang, bukan?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Huey. "Ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh memanggilku Ilas. Tanpa embel-embel letnan." Lelaki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Huey itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang diciptakan untuk berperang, tapi kita diciptakan untuk berdamai."

Dengan ragu, Huey membalas uluran tangan Ilas. Membuat pria itu tersenyum geli karena ekspresi Huey cukup manis menurutnya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, oke?" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Huey. Dan ini pertama kalinya, Huey mau membuka diri dengan orang lain ―setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, kedua pria dengan rambut pirang sempurna dan manik sejernih lautan itu menjadi sangat akrab. Disela-sela kegiatan Royal Air Forced, mereka bermain basket. Atau jalan-jalan berdua ke London sambil mencicipi satu dua kue dari toko terkenal di sana. Mereka selalu bersama, kecuali di hari libur panjang. Huey memilih untuk tinggal beberapa hari di rumah kakek neneknya, sementara Ilas pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Selebihnya seperti sekarang ini, tiduran di padang rumput dan menatap cerahnya langit biru.

"Aku ingin bertemu Wright bersaudara," ucap Ilas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ketika bertemu dengannya?" tanya Huey tertarik.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mereka; 'Apakah kalian bahagia?'"

Huey tengkurap. Menatap Ilas yang masih tiduran di rumput sambil memandang awan berarak.

Ah, Huey jadi terikat masa lalu. Tentang kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada, kakek neneknya yang mengadopsi seorang gadis muda bernama Dalian, dan Akademi Eastchurch tepat ia menuntut ilmu yang terletak di pesisir pantai itu. Teringat pula pertemuan Huey dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut silver manis yang sempat menjadi pujaan hatinya, yang sekarang gadis itu entah dimana.

"Aku menyayangimu, Huey."

Huey kembali menatap Ilas. Pria pirang itu tampak kesepian. Membuat Huey bergerak, memeluk pria itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ilas."

Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Jerman memohon perdamaian pada Inggris. Namun pada akhirnya, tetap berujung penolakan. Beberapa pesawat perang asing yang Huey lihat setelah perang dunia pertama kembali muncul. Ada lebih dari seribu pesawat dan mereka berniat menghancurkan Royal Air Force dan Royal Navy. Sementara Inggris di waktu ini hanya dapat menyediakan 800 pesawat tempur.

Pada bulan Juli, pesawat asing itu memusatkan serangannya pada pelabuhan-pelabuhan dan area perkapalan. Mungkin mereka bermaksud untuk memancing RAF (singkatan dari Royal Air Force), namun sayang komandan tidak terpancing dan berkata, "Kita harus menghemat kekuatan pesawat tempur kita. Aku yakin, ada perang yang lebih besar dari ini."

Benar saja, perang ini hanyalah awal dari perang yang sesungguhnya. Industri pesawat terbang dan pangkalan tempur RAF dihancurkan pada siang hari di pertengahan Agustus.

"Apakah kita masih bisa bertahan?"

Suatu hari Huey bertanya pada Ilas. Di kala langit berwarna kecokelatan dan warna merah terlihat di sepanjang manik mata Huey bisa melihat. Api-api berkobar. RAF kehilangan 103 pilot yang tewas dan sisanya mengalami luka berat.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ilas yakin. "Semua yang ada di sini pasti akan selamat. Aku yakin itu."

"Aku percaya ucapanmu, Ilas. Karena aku yakin, kau pasti benar."

"Dan aku juga percaya padamu, karena aku sangat menyayangimu."

Setelah hari itu, mereka semua di pulangkan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan komandan mereka, tapi benar saja ... Jerman hanya membom RAF dan Royal Navy. Setidaknya, sampai awal-awal September―

"Ilas, Ilas!"

Huey berteriak sampai nafasnya tercekat. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya, dan ia tak sanggup melihat pria pirang yang selalu bersamanya itu tenggelam dalam bumi.

"Kenapa ... kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"Jerman menjatuhkan bomnya di tengah-tengah kota London." Armand menjawab dengan pelan. "Dan begitu serangan berakhir. Letnan ... letnan sudah―"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Armand. Mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki itu tidak perlu melanjutkan perkataannya karena tangis Huey memecah.

"Tuan Hugh Anthony Diswald." Komandan RAF berjalan tegak. Menepuk pelan pundak Huey. "Ini buku milik Ilas, dan kupikir ada baiknya kalau kau yang membawanya."

Hujan deras kini membasahi tanah London. Seolah turut berduka atas penyerangan Jerman yang tidak terduga. Ingin rasanya Huey menyalahkan sang komandan, karena mereka disuruh pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Tapi setelah itu ia tersadar, bahwa menetap di pangkalan RAF juga akan berakhir dengan kematian.

Atau lebih tepatnya, siapapun yang telah mengabdikan diri sebagai bagian dari RAF akan berakhir kematian dengan cepat. Setidaknya dalam waktu-waktu ini.

Huey membuka lembar pertama. Dan yang terlihat di buku Ilas adalah kumpulan puisi ciptaan pria itu. Sebuah hobi yang turut menjadi hobi Huey, menulis pencitraan tentang langit dan kebebasan dalam tiap-tiap lembar yang mulai menguning.

Kemudian, manik mata Huey terpaku pada halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Sebuah puisi terakhir ciptaan Ilas.

 _Sebuah burung berlapis baja yang tumbuh megah di pepohonan_

 _Untuk alasan apa dirinya menyembunyikan bulu lembut miliknya?_

 _Ia menari-menari di langit sampai lupa akan jalan pulang_

 _Lalu akhirnya terikat oleh angin,_

 _Menembus pilar-pilar awan penyusun singgasana sang surya_

 _Sebuah tanya melekat si kepalaku_

 _Sampai kapan ia menelusuri langit, berharap angin memeluknya?_

 _Saat langit mengancam untuk menangis,_

 _Ku lihat burung itu mengepak sayap_

 _Berharap langit tetap mengizinkannya untuk terbang_

 _Tapi, apakah ada izin untuknya?_

 _Andai kata aku bisa terus melihatnya terbang dan bukan menangisi hukum alam_

 _Mungkin aku akan merengkuhnya_

 _Berkata pelan seperti tanpa suara padanya_

" _Bahwa suatu saat kita pasti diizinkan untuk terbang bersama."_

Teruntuk pemuda yang paling memotivasi dan sangat kusayangi, Hugh Anthony Diswald.

"Aku ... juga menyayangimu, Sir." Huey memeluk buku itu. Tak peduli air mata langit yang membasahi dirinya terus menerus.

Seandainya, Huey masih bisa bertemu pria itu di akhir hayatnya. Mungkin ia akan mengucapkan bertapa cintanya ia pada bayang-bayang langit dalam manik mata Ilas ―serta semua yang ada dalam diri pria itu.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Note:

 **Perang Britanian** terjadi pada tahun 1940-1941. Perang ini termasuk dalam perang dunia kedua dimana _setting_ cerita ini diambil.

Lalu perihal Ilas, dia adalah tokoh dari Dantalian no Shoka yang sayangnya tidak ada di _character tag_. Debutnya dalam anime berada di episode 11, dan ia meninggal dunia di episode itu juga. Hiks, sedih :"(

Ngomong-ngomong semoga kalian suka dengan OTP crack ini. Terimakasih juga aku ucapkan pada kalian semua yang telah membaca :)

Salam,

Lily Kotegawa


End file.
